Waiting at the Park
by mkyla
Summary: While waiting at the park Snape is confronted by Mormons. Note includes religious themes.


I don't own Snape. Sigh. And even if I did, there are better things I could do with him than earn money. I also don't own the Mormon church. Can you even own a church? Or do you just get to be a trustee? I'm not a trustee either. Sigh.

Summary: While waiting at a park in Utah, Snape is confronted by Mormons :)

(If you dont know what a Mormon is scroll to the bottom for a brief explanation or the story wont make sense at all.)

* * *

Severus Snape sat on a large wire bench on the east side of Pleasant Green Park in Magna, Utah. Small children played in the sand, swung on swings, and slid down slides. Well, some of them did. The rest of them where huddled on the hill whispering about the strange white man in the voluminous robes with greasy black hair. They wondered who he was and why he was at the park alone.

"Maybe he's the father of one of those 'emo' kids."

"Probably, he looks like a weirdo."

"Yah, come on, let's go bug him."

"No. There is a rent-a-cop in the pavilion, he'll stop us and tell our moms. If we're gonna bug him, we gotta get someone else to do it."

"But the rent-a-cop will tell that kid's mom too."

"No, we're not gonna get a kid to do it, we need a grown up."

"Are you stupid? What kind of grown up will bug him for us?"

The children resurveyed the park. Snape was still on the bench, and unbeknownst to the children, was waiting for some Veelas to arrive so he could collect their hair for his potion. Small children were still in the sand, on the swings, and on the slides. Parents chatted away on their picnic blankets, glancing occasionally at the playground, but not actually looking for their children. A rent-a-cop sat at a table under the pavilion, polishing his badge. They were about to return to their gossip of the greasy white man when they noticed two people, besides Snape, who were out of place.

They were young blonde boys with black suits and nametags on their chests.

"Hey. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

One of the boys smiled slyly.

"Yeah, let's go."

Two boys left the group on the hill and headed to the edge of the playground.

"Excuse me, elders," one of the boys asked as the other tugged on the missionary's suit jacket.

"Yes?"

"That man over there," he pointed to the bench, "looks like he could use your guys' help. You know, give him one of your books of Mormon."

The missionaries looked at Snape, then at the little boys, then at each other and nodded. "Thank you, young man," they replied in unison, and off they headed to spread The Word.

"Excuse me, good sir," said the first missionary. "Do you know the meaning of life- 'cause I do."

"Oh really," asked Snape. He was sure these Muggles did not know the meaning of life. In fact, they were far from it. Whatever religion they had come to preach, Snape was confident did not involve, or even have knowledge of magic.

"I am Elder Davenport, and this is my companion, Elder Platt."

Snape couldn't help but snort. Gay missionaries?! Homosexuality, as far as Snape knew, was the opposite of all the teachings of most Muggle religions.

"We're from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints and we have a message," stated Elder Platt. "Will you have it?'

'Where are those Veelas? They should have been here twenty minutes ago. Maybe I should have just gone with some of the ones in Brittan. They may not have the power that the ones in Utah do, but at least they are punctual.'

"I do not wish to be bothered by your Muggle cult. Leave me be."

"Are you sure? I know from experience that many people ignore God because they are afraid of being mislead. I assure you that we are not here to deceive you in any way. We bring messages of the one true Gospel. Please just give us a minute of your time, and if you still are not interested you can... umm..."

"Hex us," Elder Platt interjected playfully.

Snape's pale face brightened a watt. He would take these missionaries for their word, after all- they were men of God. "Sit." He motioned them to either side of the bench.

"So Mister... uhh"

"Snape."

"Yes, Mr. Snape. Have you ever heard of the Book of Mormon?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, it is another testament of Jesus Christ, given in South America."

"And?"

"And it was delivered to the modern word by a Prophet named Joseph Smith. He discovered it- it being written on plates of gold, with the help of Jesus Christ and Our Heavenly Father. It proves that God's true church was taken away from this earth, and that all other religions are not valid. It was restored by Joseph, who translated these gold plates and published this book." The missionaries handed him a copy of the Book of Mormon.

Snape turned to Elder Platt with a sarcastic comment on the tip of tongue, when he saw two of the most beautiful ladies entering the park.

"So, still interested?"

"No." Snape reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand. The missionaries did say that he could hex them if he was not interested. With a flick of his wand the two missionaries were hanging in the air by their ankles, books of Mormon falling onto the ground.

"Ladies," said Snape, offering them each an arm.

They leaned into the open arms. "Sorry," they said simultaneously. "We got held up at our last appointment. I hope we didn't cause you too much grief."

"Not at all," said Snape. "I rather enjoyed the wait."

Fin.

* * *

Please Review

Mormons are members of a religion known as the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. They believe that there is a modern prophet and he can recieve modern prophecy(The Book of Mormon and other docterine). They are not afraid to tell you about their beliefs. Young men are commanded to devote two years of their life on a mission, usually preaching 'The Word' around the world. They travel in pairs wherever they go. If you have even been approached by them you know that it can be a funny experience.

Just so you know- I am not trying to convert you to Mormonisim. Thats like writing slash to turn people gay. Doesn't usually work that way.


End file.
